


Breaking Liara

by fake117x



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: The team is defeated on Noveria. Liara gets her first taste of her new life..





	Breaking Liara

Liara awoke slowly....her eyes felt heavy and her ears where ringing. She felt cold stone floor beneath her head and she could hear the dull thud of explosions nearby. Her tattered armor hung from her busty frame. She must have been in shock because the first thought to occur to her was how badly wrecked her armor was and yet her skin was unharmed beneath.

Of course she didn't have long to consider the state of her now skimpy attire as looking around she realized just how bad her situation was. Her teamates Jane and Garrus where down. Garrus was being dragged away by a fierce looking Rachni soldier to a tunnel that had appeared minutes before. Liara and co had been battling and winning against Benezia and her indoctrinated commandos. They had beaten most of the Asari into retreat and surrounded her mother when the creatures had burst into the room behind them, catching them off guard. With a sudden yelp she was picked up by a mass effect field and pressed against the wall. Turning her head she saw her mother grinning sadistically as she made her way slowly towards her, still weakened from their fight. 

As she watched her mother she realized how changed she was. Benezia was taller than before, her shoulders wider and her chest fuller. Liara paused at that....she had always had a secret desire when it came to her mothers breasts. She was far older than she should have been when her mother had stopped allowing her to sleep alongside her. Normally Asari would seek the privacy of their own chambers at a young age but Liara had always found snuggling up to her mother comforting. Of course as she got older that snuggling had involved pressing her face against her mothers ample tits or wrapping her arms around her curvy waistline. Benezia had sat Liara down one day and told her she was aware of Liaras obsession with her and that it would cease at once. From that day onwards she had always been cold and distant from Liara. 

Now almost 60 years later Liara was pinned against the wall watching that same cold distant woman give her a warm smile. "My daughter....at last you've returned to your mothers embrace"; Benezia intoned as she wrapped her arms around Liaras slim waste. Liara felt the mass effect field move her and press her against her mothers body, felt it grip her arms and bring them up and around to return her mothers hug. 

But suddenly with a tug she felt her mothers hands grip her armor and tear the remnants from her torso. Liara felt cool air across her toned flat stomach and her nipples rose on breasts that where far larger than her small frame suggested. She felt her mother grip her trousers and pull them down around her long toned legs before she stepped back to admire her daughters naked form. 

Benezia grinned, no longer warm but sadistically as she began to disrobe. Liara gasped as she watched those massive tits come free and her breath caught as Benezia gripped them and mauled them with her hands. The lewd show put on in front of her turned her on more than she was willing to admit. She was sure she could resist touching herself but in the moment she was glad of the fields holding her in place. 

"Do you like them daughter? A gift from my new masters....OUR new masters should I say. If your a good girl and do as mommy says I might be able to make a similar arrangement for you. Of course you will have to prove your loyalty first"; said Benezia, all the while massaging her huge tits. 

"Never! I'll never join the reapers! We know all about them and their plans. We know they will wipe everyone out and leave their slaves behind to desolation and death. You think I would willingly seek that fate?"; cried Liara as her body betrayed her, heat diffusing throughout her stomach. She watched as her mother smiled and brought her hands down to her own waist. 

"Willingly?" she asked. "Who said anything about willingly...you just need a session with my new bitch breaker"; and with that she tore her skirt off to reveal her massive throbbing cock.

Liara was agape as she looked at that ...monster. Never in her wildest dreams...her darkest fantasies had she imagined something like this. Her research had told her off ancient asari, bigger, stronger than their brethren who had ruled Tessia for centuries before they had been purged by the greater numbers of their smaller kin. They had been vicious warlike reavers who had decimated their world somehow inspiring loyalty in thousands of their followers. With a gulp Liara had a sudden realization as to how exactly they had kept them in line. The ancient texts had simply referred to it as the "spear of the gods"...and goddess a spear it was. It was easily 12 inches long and as thick as her forearm. It had a line of small nub-like spikes that ran up from Benezia's balls to the dark blue head . The balls themselves where far larger than a human or Batarian's balls. 

With a gasp Liara felt her feet hit the ground. She had a moment to try and summon biotic energy before her mother pressed up against her and all thoughts of defiance left her. She could truly appreciate how tall her mother had grown as she towered over her. With a gulp she realized she was practically eye height with her mothers breasts. As she watched her mother slowly cupped them and began to stroke the nipples. She slowly raised them to her lips and started to suck and bite the nipples. As Laira looked on she saw that her breasts where swelling slightly larger and ...almost throbbing. Suddenly her mother pressed her chest up to Liara. "Drink up daughter" she intoned as she forced Liaras mouth open with one hand and pressed her breast against her with the other. Liara tasted a sweet warm liquid drip into her mouth....she felt suddenly fuzzy...like she had drank a quart of ranchol....looking up she gripped her mothers shoulders to keep herself steady. She watched her mother grinning as she put her hands on Liara's and pulled them loose. Liara tumbled to the ground and stayed there on her hands and knees breathing hard. 

She felt a biotic push lift her up until she was face to face with that monster of a cock. Her mouth lolled open in her drug-like state which was perfect for Benezia. She gripped her daughters head with both hands and plunged that beast into her mouth. Liara was instantly cognizant again as she felt the veiny intruder force its way deeper and deeper. As it hit the back of her throat she struggled for a moment but Benezia simply looked at her and said; "Swallow".

Gulping Liara obeyed and felt it go deeper and deeper down her throat. She had seen plenty of vids and watched lovers of all races. Some had been erotic and charming, two lovers embracing in an act of harmony. Others where hardcore...she had even watched with fascination as a single asari had taken on an entire blood pack squad of Vorcha. But what had really caught her eye was when the hulking Krogan had stepped up. She watched with anticipation as he pushed the smaller creatures aside and stepped in front of the kneeling Asari. She had watched the young woman grow fearful as she saw the mighty cock he wielded. The first thing Liara had done was ordered an authentic Krogan cock from the extronet. 

She had spent many nights on lonely planets with that huge tool to keep her company. She had practiced all sorts of despicable things with it and she was glad of that now. She was well equiped to handle her mothers obscenely large cock. But looking up at the expression of pleasure as her mother throat fucked her she realized that was just what her mother wanted. This wasn't how she planned to break Liara...she was just getting warmed up. A sliver of fear crept down Liara's spine as her mother increased the pace. She worked her cock in harder and deeper with each thrust and Liara could barely keep pace. She felt fingers digging into her skull and tangle into her tentacles as her mother shoved her face down towards her pelvis. Liara felt balls slapping against her chin a few times before she was finally forced right down against the base and held there. 

There was an eruption of warmth as the cum spilled forth down her throat. She felt some of it come back up passed the cock in her mouth to shoot out her nose and mouth...there was just so much of it. Liara choked and gagged as it was pulled out and she could finally breath normally again. Her chest heaved as she tried to get enough air...but there was something wrong. Her chest felt tight and far too hot. She felt herself growing dim and a pain was building up in her breasts. Her last thought before slipping unconscious again was that she couldn't wait to swallow that beast of a cock again. 

When she awoke she was in a dark room with dim red lights in the corners. She was on a flat bed with no clothes on but she didn't feel cold. In fact she felt nothing at all. No pain or fear...she just had a mild....buzzing sensation. Like whispering in the back of her mind or a hushed conversation nearby. She looked around but saw no one. She stood and walked around trying to make sense of where she was. But before long she was back on the bed not caring. She couldn't understand...she knew she should be afraid. She had just been raped by her mother. Her teammates where either dead or captured. The Normandy had been was trapped in the dock and most likely under attack. And all Liara could think of was when she was going to get another round with her mothers massive tits. She didn't know what that liquid was she had produced but she knew one thing for sure. She needed more. 

Like a flower turning to the sun she turned with a smile as her mother came through a door she hadn't noticed earlier. Her mother had two other Asari with her. Each of them easily a head taller than Liara they where wearing nothing but loose, open robes that revealed their sizeable chest and ample cocks. 

Liara smiled and dropped to her knee's. Benezia just smirked and nodded to her companions. They took up their places on either side of the door and began to stroke their cocks idley as if waiting their turns. Benezia stepped forward and casually slapped her huge cock across Liara's face. 

Liara stuck her tongue out and felt it drag across her mothers cock as it swiped its way across her face. Benezia drew her hand up and quick as lightning slapped her hard across the face. Liara's smile faltered for a moment as she felt her ear ring from the blow. She knew there would be a large red handprint on the side of her slightly puffy face now. A tear came to her eyes as she looked up at her mothers stern expression. 

"Why did-"she cried out suddenly as she was slapped again on the other side. 

"Slaves only speak when spoken to. Am I understood?"; Benezia asked. 

Liara nodded in response and watched her mother saunter over to the bed. Laying back she began to rub her tits and eventually she looked at Liara and nodded. 

Suddenly the voices in her mind reached a crescendo of overlapping voices. Thousands of them together all talking at once. It would be hard to understand them if they weren't all telling her the same thing. Suck her tits. Over and over different voices whispering darkly. She couldn't think straight with them but then she didn't need to think. They where telling her what she already wanted to do. She practically raced over to her mothers side and began to immediately suckle those massive tits. Her mother groaned in pleasure at her ministrations and she worked one then the other with her mouth and tongue.

"She came around rather quickly didn't she?; Said one Asari.

"Much faster than the commander"; the other responded. 

"She's always had a deep fascination with me and my breasts. We are simply giving her what shes always wanted. Make note of that and we can use it to further our indoctrination techniques"; was all her mother had to say before she reached out and gripped Liaras head. Pushing her to her knees beside the bed Benezia sat at the edge so her cock would be at the right height for Liaras ample tits. Liara took the hint and leaned forward pressing her breasts around the monster of a cock. She cried out in pleasure as she felt her nerve endings light up like fireworks. She wasn't sure what was happening but her tits felt fantastic wrapped around this cock. 

"Yes you noticed that have you? Well let me tell you its a good thing you enjoy them because we'l be sending you to Omega undercover as a whore. You'l need to play your part well but I'm sure you'l enjoy it."; her mother told her. 

Liara hardly took it in. All she could concentrate on was how good it felt having that shaft rub up and down against her tits. She felt a pair of hands grip her waist and she looked back over her shoulder to see one of the Asari mounting her from behind. She felt a moment of fear as her rational side took over. As practiced as she was with the Krogan dildo it was still hardly the same as that thick monster preparing to spear her insides. But her rational was lost as soon as the Asari fuckstick forced its way into her pussy. There was a moment of agonizing tearing pain before she was suddenly overcome with blissful pleasure. This was what she was made for. To be a whore for cocks. She began to thrust her ass back against the Asari fucking her as she returned her full attention to her mother. She stared into her mothers eyes as she gripped her cock between her breasts and began to suck on the head. 

As the last bit of the truly free Liara T'Soni was lost her mothers eyes turned black. "Embrace eternity" she cried out alongside the other Asari as they came inside her daughter....


End file.
